1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separating element for a platform cabin, of the type comprising:                at least one stationary partition, delimiting a passage defining a circulation axis inside the cabin,        at least one leaf, mounted transversely movable relative to the circulation axis between a closed position, in which it extends through the passage, and an open position, in which it is positioned at least partially spaced away from the passage, and        means for moving the or each leaf between the closed position and the open position thereof,        
the or each leaf being adapted to move along the plane transverse to the circulation axis.
“Platform” refers both to an aircraft and boat or, more generally, any vehicle having an enclosure that is at least partially cylindrical.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such separating elements are known. Thus for example, separating elements are known for an aircraft cabin comprising two stationary partitions defining a circulation passage through the aircraft between them, and a door formed from a single, large leaf. The leaf is movably mounted on one of the stationary partitions between a closed position, in which it extends through the passage, and an open position, in which it is positioned spaced away from the passage, retracted inside the stationary partition. Slide means allow the leaf to move between the open and closed positions thereof.
However, these separating elements are not fully satisfactory. In fact, in these separating elements, the travel of the leaf is limited by the fuselage of the aircraft, due to the substantially cylindrical configuration thereof. This limited travel restricts the width of the passage when said separating element is installed in a narrow fuselage airplane, such as a business airplane.
Furthermore, such separating elements are particularly heavy and, as a result, expensive to manufacture and install in an aircraft cabin.